Photos
by MrsBrunette
Summary: [OS] "Hermione avait donc réussi son pari : faire aimer l'art de la photographie à sa famille de cœur."


**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **En ce dimanche après-midi, je vous poste un petit défi que j'ai relevé pour la page Facebook : le Répertoire des fanfictions. J'avais choisi une image et je devais écrire sur un thème précis avec un choix de personnages imposé. Comme le titre le montre, le thème était la photo. Je devais citer obligatoirement Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Pour le reste, j'avais carte blanche !**

 **Voilà donc l'OS que j'ai choisi d'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous :)**

 **Bien sûr l'univers ne m'appartient pas, tout va à J.K Rowling.**

 **MrsBrunette**

* * *

Hermione avait profité des vacances d'été pour inviter ses trois meilleurs amis dans la maison secondaire de feu ses parents, située dans la campagne anglaise. La jeune femme avait passé tellement de bons moments à cet endroit pendant sa tendre enfance, qu'elle avait voulu le faire découvrir à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Ces derniers avaient été enchantés par l'invitation et y avait donc répondu favorablement. Les quatre amis s'étaient donc retrouvés dans cette maison de campagne, dans ce petit village Moldu.

L'ancienne Gryffondor leur avait préparé un programme très chargé pendant les quinze jours qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Pour la taquiner, les autres avaient beaucoup râlé en voyant les papiers, qui ressemblaient fortement à leurs emplois du temps de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Il y avait de nombreuses visites de châteaux et musées dans les villes alentours. Hermione leur ayant confisqué leurs baguettes, pour mieux se plonger dans la culture Moldue s'était-elle justifiée, se chargerait de les conduire à tous les endroits prévus avec la voiture qu'elle avait louée peu de temps avant de se rendre dans la maison de vacances.

Un matin, Harry, Ron et Ginny furent réveillés en sursaut par l'alarme stridente des réveils posés sur leurs tables de nuit respectives. Râlant après leur amie, ils se levèrent et, les yeux encore emplis de sommeil et les joues encore marquées par les plis des oreillers, descendirent les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Dans cette dernière les attendait Hermione, toute fraîche et pimpante, armée d'un étrange appareil, que Harry reconnut comme étant un téléphone portable. Même si le Survivant voyait la manière dont son amie tenait l'appareil, il n'était pas assez réveillé pour comprendre ce qu'elle comptait faire. Ce ne fut que quand le flash de l'appareil l'éblouit qu'il comprit que l'ancienne Gyffondor les avait tous pris en photo.

\- Hermione, pas si tôt dans la journée !

\- Mais il faut bien qu'on ait des souvenirs de ces vacances.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ?

Ginny ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Manifestement son petit-ami avait compris, quoiqu'un peu tard, les manigances d'Hermione mais il ne comptait rien lui dire. La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait voulu les taquiner, elle en paierait les conséquences toute seule. Quant à Ron, il dormait presque debout, seule l'odeur des victuailles du petit-déjeuner l'empêchait de fermer les yeux. La brune invita ses amis à s'asseoir et ils dégustèrent leur repas. Ginny prenait son mal en patience. Elle scrutait d'un air méfiant l'appareil que sa meilleure amie avait déposé à côté d'elle. Il était blanc et noir. De temps en temps il s'illuminait et elle voyait un bandeau apparaître avec des mots écrits dessus. Elle essaya de lire ce que ce truc disait mais l'appareil étant à l'envers, elle ne put comprendre.

Après le petit-déjeuner, les quatre amis se mirent à faire la vaisselle et partirent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se préparer pour la journée. Hermione avait prévu des randonnées et ils partaient avec des sacs à dos contenant leurs repas. Une fois prêts et chargés, les anciens Gryffondor partirent en direction de la forêt. Ils avançaient doucement, profitant de la nature et des bruits qui en provenaient. Ginny observait Hermione, qui parfois dégainait son étrange appareil. Elle le tenait droit et semblait le pointer vers les arbres ou les fleurs. Le mystère était toujours entier autour de l'objet. La rousse avait bien tenté de soudoyer Harry pour qu'il lui explique mais ce dernier n'avait rien lâché.

Enfin, au plus grand soulagement de Ron, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où passait un ruisseau. Le roux avait très faim et cela faisait de nombreuses minutes qu'il demandait à Hermione quand est-ce qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour manger. Le groupe déposa ses sacs à dos au sol et pendant que Harry sortait la couverture et les sandwichs, les trois autres partirent en direction du ruisseau pour se rafraîchir un peu. Bien sûr cela finit en bataille d'éclaboussures entre les deux Weasley, qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de se chamailler.

Hermione avait pris son téléphone portable et les avait pris en photos, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Harry, qui avait terminé de tout installer, arriva derrière la brune. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et elle sursauta, manquant d'échapper l'appareil Moldu. Elle se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du jeune homme qui s'esclaffait.

Les deux enfants Weasley les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Ils étaient trempés et se plaignaient de ne pas avoir leurs baguettes pour pouvoir se sécher. Hermione ne put se retenir de rire d'eux et elle finit par être poussée vers l'eau par ses trois amis.

\- Non ! Le téléphone va prendre l'eau !

\- Le quoi ?

L'interrogation des deux sorciers pures souches eut le mérite de leur faire oublier leur vengeance. Ainsi donc l'appareil avait un nom. Le phélétone … Non, téléphone. Il fallut à Ginny et Ron de nombreuses répétitions pour arriver à prononcer de mot correctement. Hermione les enjoignit à aller s'asseoir sur la couverture. Elle leur promit de leur expliquer comment fonctionnait cet engin Moldu. Ron n'écouta pas grand-chose des indications de la brune, trop concentré à déguster ses sandwichs tant il mourrait de faim. Ginny, quant à elle, délaissa totalement la nourriture pour comprendre ce dont parlait Hermione. Apparemment les Moldus s'en servaient pour communiquer entre eux, phénomène qui était bien plus rapide que les lettres envoyées via hiboux d'après la meilleure amie du Survivant. L'appareil pouvait également prendre des photographies. Elle montra toutes celles qu'elle avait prises durant la matinée. Même si les images ne bougeaient pas comme celles des sorciers, Ginny devait reconnaître qu'elles étaient belles et touchantes. Décidément, la rousse était de plus en plus convaincue par cette invention. Il allait falloir qu'elle en touche deux mots à son père, qui allait sûrement l'adorer.

Hermione proposa alors de prendre une photo tous ensemble. Ron, qui n'avait rien écouté, parut surpris et sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose quand Harry lui donna un coup de coude qui le força à se taire. Ils se levèrent et se postèrent près du ruisseau. La brune montra à sa meilleure amie comment elle tenait le téléphone pour qu'ils soient tous sur la photographie. Levant haut l'appareil, l'ancienne Lionne faisait attention au cadrage de l'image. Les filles étaient à droite de l'écran et les garçons sur la gauche. Se prenant au jeu, la benjamine des Weasley sourit et fit un signe de salutation avec sa main. Ils prirent encore de nombreuses photos, certaines très cadrées et posées comme la première, et d'autres totalement loufoques avec des grimaces.

Bien plus tard, Hermione offrit un album photos à chacun. Ainsi ils auraient tous des souvenirs de leurs vacances dans la maison de campagne. Cet album tranchait avec celui que Hagrid avait offert à Harry à la fin de sa première année. Les images de bougeaient pas. Pourtant, les sourires figés n'étaient pas froids. Ils montraient la joie de vivre des quatre amis. Ginny adora son album. Elle se trouva alors une passion pour la photographie, Moldue ou sorcière, pour le plus grand bonheur de toute sa famille et ses amis, qui croulèrent sous les clichés que la rousse prenait à longueur de temps. Molly s'était fait un devoir de toutes les rassembler dans des albums. Ces derniers étaient offerts à chaque Noël, avec les traditionnels pulls. Ils étaient composés de photographies magiques ou non, et plaisaient toujours aux convives. Hermione avait donc réussi son pari : faire aimer l'art de la photographie à sa famille de cœur.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review juste en dessous, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
